mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Miller
| birth_place = Augusta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Boca Raton, Fla. | team = American Top Team | rank = brown belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2005–present MMA | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = Micah Miller, brother | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 13133 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jeremiah Cole Miller (born April 26, 1984 in Augusta, Georgia) is an American mixed martial artist, currently competing in the lightweight division in the UFC. His nickname "Magrinho" means "skinny" in Portuguese. Before giving it up to train for MMA full time, Miller was a standout baseball player at Mount de Sales Academy (Georgia) in Macon, Georgia where he was raised. He was also a member of Macon-based Team Praxis, before moving on to American Top Team. Cole's younger brother, Micah, was a professional mixed martial artist with the WEC promotion. Mixed Martial Arts He is the WKA Mixed Martial Arts Lightweight Champion. He trains at the American Top Team academy in Coconut Creek, Florida under Ricardo Liborio. He is a Brazilian Jiu-jitsu brown belt under Ricardo Liborio.http://www.americantopteam.com/news_detail.php?NewsArticleID=592 He also teaches mixed martial arts and jiu-jitsu at the Ultimate Self Defense Academy in Boca Raton Florida. Miller made his featherweight debut in Shooto, being defeated by Shooto World Champion Takeshi Inoue by unanimous decision, while taking the fight on short notice. The Ultimate Fighter Cole Miller was a contestant on The Ultimate Fighter 5 show, featuring lightweights. He was a member of Jens Pulver's Team. Cole won his preliminary fight on the show against Alan Berube by Triangle Choke in the first round. Cole than fought against Joe Lauzon in the quarter-finals of the competition. After a competitive first round, the two fighters engaged quickly in the second, with Cole Miller looking for submissions off his back. Lauzon than landed and illegal elbow to back of Millers head. After taking the recovery time, Miller signaled that he was okay, and the fight resumed. Lauzon immediately took Miller down and starting landing clean shots. Miller covered up and refused to improve his position, prompting the ref to stop the fight. After the fight, both Dana White and Lauzon were unhappy with the outcome of the fight, stating that the illegal blow was what caused Miller to stop attacking and cover up. Ultimate Fighting Championship Cole Miller made his official UFC debut at The Ultimate Fighter 5 Finale, defeating Andy Wang via TKO at 1:10 of the 1st round. He than moved on to defeat Leonard Garcia at UFC: Fight Night 11. His winning streak came to a halt when he lost to Jeremy Stephens at UFC: Fight Night 12 by TKO in the 2nd round. On July 5, 2008 at UFC 86, Cole submitted Brazilian jiu jitsu black belt and 6-time Brazilian State champion, Jorge Gurgel, with a triangle choke in the 3rd round. Cole was a purple belt in Brazilian jiu jitsu at the time. He later said that it was the biggest win of his career.http://colemiller.com/?q=node/154 He was awarded Submission of the Night. Cole Miller went on to dominate Junie Browning on April 1, 2009, finishing the fight early in the first round. After Browning was caught by Miller's straight right punch, he attempted a take down. Miller met the takedown, and clinched Browning's neck in a guillotine choke. Immediately after Miller got the win, he leaned down and yelled in Browning's face, "Who's overrated now?!" Miller next fought Ultimate Fighter 8 winner Efrain Escudero at UFC 103, losing in the first round via Knockout. Miller submitted Dan Lauzon on January 2, 2010 at UFC 108 using a kimura with an inverted triangle hold in round one. He was again awarded Submission of the Night. Miller was expected to face Andre Winner on March 31, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 21 , but an injury to Miller has forced him from the card. He was replaced by Rafaello Oliveira. Mixed Martial Arts Record References External links * Official Website * *Official American Top Team Website Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:1984 births ja:コール・ミラー